A Bloody Proposal
by Starkreactor
Summary: When you are a consulting criminal, nothing less than the best will suffice for a proposal. Molliarty, if you don't like, don't read. AU. T to be safe, because Jim and gore. One Shot.


This is a headcannon AU shared by me and my friend. In it, Molly and Jim are together. And I wanted to guess how he might propose. And this happened.

* * *

Molly was working late.

Molly felt like she was always working late anymore, and with the twins growing steadily in her womb standing around corpses all day was getting more and more tedious. All she wanted was to go home and hope that Jim was feeling observant and human enough to make her tea and rub her back. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant he had seemed to soften a little. Maybe Sebastian had been pushing him towards understanding her better. For an ex-military hit-man, Moran was quite the romantic. Molly secretly hoped he would find someone soon, if only so she could watch someone else's proposal, since hers seemed to keep on getting left in the cracks.

She sighed, leaning against the table for support from her sore back. If Jim didn't get his act together, her old-fashioned parents were going to have a fit. They needed to get married before her mum did the math, or Molly would be raising the twins on her own. Not a prospect she was willing to think about.

Only ten minutes before she was getting ready to leave, the police came in with a body bag, two unfamiliar officers supporting the load between them. Molly felt like she was going to cry. Even though she wasn't obligated to do any more autopsies that night, she still had to catalog and put away the corpse. And all she wanted to do was go home...

"We're going to need this one cut open right away, Miss Hooper." One of the officers said curtly, setting the body down on the table. "Sorry ma'am, but some of the work is already done for you, and we need the autopsy to see if there's any more evidence. The scene was clean and the trail will go cold without it."

Molly swallowed impending tears and forced a smile. "Of course. What do you mean by the work was already done for me?" She asked, brushing a lock of hair back as she put on fresh gloves.

The second officer held up an evidence bag in which a human heart was sealed.

Molly's heart jumped. She was a mortician, and she normally wasn't squeamish, but she was human. And pregnant. And tired. And a heart in a bag was not what she was in the mood to be looking at.

"Alright. I'll let you know as soon as I have what you need." Molly said, taking the bag from the officer and setting it next to the body bag. The officers nodded to her politely and left.

Molly sighed heavily, looking at the carefully cut heart. The cuts that had detached it from the body were careful, elegant, and surgical. That alone should help the Yard find the killer. Molly frowned as she studied the heart through the bag. It looked as though someone had shoved something through or into one of the the ventricles. It occurred to her that it was also strange that they would bring something this urgent to her. The Yard had a lab for things like this. She was too tired to truly dwell on it though, so she set the heart back on her tray and began to unzip the bag.

Just as she started to see the top of the person's head, another person came through the door and Molly breathed deep, trying not to scream. She turned, ready to, as politely as she could manage in her state, tell the person to go away, when she stopped.

The figure was an inch over six foot, packed with lean muscle. He wore rough jeans and a dark green tank top, his silver army tags resting over his heart. His ginger hair was pulled back in a messy low ponytail and his stubble was rough and peppered over his jawline and around his mouth.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Molly asked, sagging against the table behind her when she realized there was no need to be professional. "

"I came to make sure things went smoothly." His thick Scottish accent answered, as he came up to near where she was standing.

"You know about this!?" Molly asked exasperatedly. "Did Jim honestly set up a job for _tonight_?" She asked, borderline hysterical. She was starting to wonder why she ever though Jim would actually be comforting that night instead of, well, _Jim_.

"In a manner, yes." Sebastian said. "I told him it was a bloody bad idea, but he wouldn't be talked out of it. I just want you to try and keep an open mind lass, and then we can all go home."

"You can go home whenever you want." Molly said harshly, turning back to the body. "YOU already did your job for tonight, and you can go get pissed for all James cares."

Moran flinched. She only ever called Moriarty 'James' when she was really angry. In fact, the only other time he had heard her say it was when the pregnancy test came back...

"_I_ on the other hand have to stay here with my back aching, the twins weighing on me, and my feet bruising -" She pulled out her autopsy tray and slammed it down on the side table with a crash, taking out her anger on the unfortunate instruments. "Just because JIM, my BOYFRIEND, felt like a MURDER." She ranted, getting more and more flustered. Sebastian wisely kept his distance. "I SWEAR when I get home I am going to KILL-" Molly said, unzipping the body bag with way more force than was necessary, freezing as her eyes fell on the body. "him?" She squeaked, falling back. Fortunately Sebastian had overcome his intimidation and was now standing behind her, ready to catch her.

"Easy love, just breath." He said, glaring over her at the corpse. "I told him this was a right stupid plan." He muttered, but Molly didn't hear him. She was too busy staring at the cold, lifeless body of James Moriarty where he lay half-naked in a body bag, his trousers those stupid Westwood ones he was so proud of. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, save for the bloody line going down the center of his chest, and the utter stillness of his entire body. For anyone else that would be considered peaceful. For James, it was just _wrong_.

"Jim..?" Molly said shakily, leaning against Seb's strong, warm body for support. Never before had she been so glad that another living person was in the morgue with her.

"It's not what it looks like lass." Moran said softly, helping Molly to stand on her own.

"What is it then?!" Molly said hysterically, tears standing in her eyes. "Because what it looks like, is that someone got hold of Jim and cut his-" She choked, covering her mouth with a hand, the realization that she had been holding Jim's heart in her hands coming down on her like a cloud. "His-" She couldn't get the word past the suffocating feeling in her throat.

"Easy. Easy Molly." Sebastian said, easing her towards Jim's body. Molly shook her head.

"What happened?" She asked, voice cracking.

Sebastian sighed. "He got an idea in his head and hell and high water can't stop him, that's what happened."

"His idea included getting killed like- _this_?" Molly said huskily, tears rolling down her face.

"No love, it didn't." Seb said, checking his watch anxiously. "Come on you bloody idiot. I'll kill you if that powder doesn't first if you keep on upsetting her like this." He muttered, prodding the corpse for good measure.

Molly turned her head, that time she heard Moran's comment. "Powder? Sebastian, what is going on?"

"Exactly what you've been bugging me about for ages."

Molly jumped back, covering her mouth. Jim was sitting up, the bloody gash on his chest dripping down his stomach onto his trousers, staining the gray fabric red. He was holding the heart in his hands, slowly and methodically unwrapping it from the evidence bag as though it were a living thing he was trying not to damage.

Molly stared at him as he slipped the hollow muscle into his hands and then looked at her, his dark eyes glittering with mischief.

"Jim-" She choked, leaning on the wall near the table for support. She felt like she was never going to be able to stand properly again.

"Hello love." Jim's voice said softly, his Irish lilt almost comforting under the circumstances.

"How-"

"Tetraodontidae, but that's not important." Jim said, reaching a slightly bloody hand out towards her. She approached him shakily, taking the offered hand with less hesitation than she'd like to admit. His fingers were strong, supple, and warm. Not a hint of death or rigor-mortice anywhere in the tendons or joints. "What is important, is that I went to all this trouble to find a good heart just like mine to show you that if I could, I would give my heart to you. But since you have it already-" Jim said, working his fingers into the heart he now had in his lap. "Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my queen?" Jim asked, pulling a blood stained diamond ring from the damaged ventricle.

Molly froze for a moment, trying to comprehend what exactly was happening. "Jim you're- _proposing_?"

Jim's face suddenly fell, looking concerned and disappointed, like he was afraid he wasn't going to get her approval. "What's the matter, did I screw it up? I thought for days and weeks about it, even found a bloke with the same blood type and heart conditions as me. I hired on those officers just for this." He said, sounding forlorn.

"No Jim I-" Molly stared at him, wanting to hit him and kiss him at the same time. What he had done was sick, unacceptable, inhuman, and totally and completely _Jim_. And Molly couldn't help but see that at heart- pardon the metaphor, Jim had really been trying.

"I- yes Jim." Molly said, softening and holding out her left hand. "I will marry you."

James lit up and dropped the heart, eagerly sliding the ring onto her finger. He leaned forward out of the body bag and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her passionately. Molly, beyond caring about the fake blood and gore he was getting all over her sweater, held him around the ribs, his warm body pressed against her, kissing him back.

Sebastian sent a silent prayer to any deity willing to risk involvement for the fate of their children, and walked out, leaving them to it.

* * *

This is mostly just for fun. Hope you enjoyed my strange, strange brain. I know it's AU and OOC at parts.


End file.
